Doubt
by LandscapeRaven
Summary: Misaki ainsi que sept autres personnes disparaissent le même jour. Deux mois plus tard, ce dernier est retrouvé blessé dans un parc. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est responsable de ces disparitions ?
1. Intro

Deux mois... ça va faire deux mois que Misaki avait disparu. Mais d'après ce que la police lui avait dit, il n'était pas le seul à avoir disparu. Sept autres jeunes ayant environ le même âge avaient également disparu le même jour. Usagi était plongé dans divers articles de presse parlant de cette affaire. Il essayait de comprendre, pourquoi son Misaki ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Qui en est responsable ? Tout le monde y allait de son avis. Pour certain il s'agirait d'une fugue collective, pour d'autre d'un enlèvement en masse, mais personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Depuis cette disparition, il n'avait pas dormis beaucoups. Il pensait sans cesse à Misaki, est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il était sûr d'une chose, son Misaki est toujours en vie, il l'aurait sentit si le pire lui était arrivé.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie de sa porte. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure là ? Il grogna avant de se redresser et se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte. Sa main se posa sur la poignet qu'il tourna d'un mouvement brusque, faisant part de son agacement.

_ Aikawa-san je t'ai déjà dit que...

Il fut surprit en découvant Takahiro, le frère de Misaki, devant sa porte.

_ Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger, j'aurais du t'envoyer un message avant...

Usagi se poussa de l'encadrement en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

_ Tu me déranges pas, je pensais juste qu'on allait encore m'embêter pour mes délais dépassés..

Le frère de Misaki lui offrit un faible sourire avant d'entrer. Il s'installa sur le canapé, suivit par Usagi. Ce dernier le détailla, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et il semblait avoir maigrit également. Les deux hommes sont à vrai dire dans le même état physique et mental. Takahiro ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un membre de sa famille, surtout son petit frère, et Usagi ne voulait pas perdre sa raison de vivre. Il se décida finalement à parler.

_ Tu as des nouvelles...?

Takahiro soupira et fit un hochement négatif de la tête. Il commençait à perdre espoir de revoir un jour son petit frère.

_ L'enquête est au point mort... Aucun indice permet de savoir où ils sont...

Usagi le regardait, Takahiro avait les yeux larmoyant, il était inquiet, tout comme lui.

_ On va le retrouver, j'en suis convaincu Takahiro...

Ce dernier redressa sa tête pour regarder Usagi, un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Oui... Merci Usagi...

Il regarda par la fenêtre, ses pensées allant à son amant. Misaki, où es-tu...? Un soupire franchit la commissure de ses lèvres, quand soudain le téléphone de Takahiro se mit à sonner. Ce dernier décrocha rapidement, puis, son visage se décomposa. Usagi porta donc toute son attention sur lui.

_ Ou.. Oui... J'arrive tout de suite...

Il raccrocha et plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui interrogateur d'Usagi.

_ C'est Misaki... Il est à l'hôpital...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hospital

Il accéléra sur la route, en direction de l'hôpital. Il était anxieux, tout comme Takahiro à ses côtés. Dans quel état vont-ils retrouver Misaki ? Ils préféraient ne pas trop y penser. Est-ce qu'il était le seul des huit disparus à avoir été retrouvé ? Ces réponses ils pourront les obtenir qu'une fois sur place. Il garra sa voiture sur le parking avant de sortir précipitamment, suivi de Takahiro. Ils se présentèrent rapidement à l'accueil, demandant la chambre dans laquelle logeait Misaki. Une fois le numéro connu, ils montèrent à l'étage avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Un policier les regarda.

_ Vous devez être le frère de Misaki et Usami.

_ C'est exact... Comment va Misaki ?

_ Il se repose, suivez moi, nous allons poursuivre cette discussion dans une autre pièce, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Misaki, il est sous surveillance et on sera avertit s'il se réveille.

Usagi était un peu retissant, souhaitant voir directement son Misaki, mais fini par obtempérer, il voulait des réponses. Une fois dans la pièce, le policier donna les détails qu'ils souhaitaient avant même qu'ils le demandent.

_ On l'a retrouvé à quelques rues d'ici, un passant nous a avertit qu'un garçon couvert de sang venait de s'effondrer dans un parc. On l'a donc transporté jusqu'à l'hôpital, il s'est réveillé quelques minutes dans l'ambulance, on a essayé de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la seule chose qu'il a dit avant de reperdre connaissance est "Je ne voulais pas faire ça".

Usagi était inquiet, il s'empressa de demander au policier :

_ Vous avez dit qu'il était couvert de sang... Dans quel état est-il ?

_ Il a une blessure profonde à la cuisse, sans doute provoquer par un objet tranchant, les médecins pensent à une hache. Mais une analyse va être fait sur le sang recouvrant son haut, les médecins pensent qu'il ne s'agit pas de son sang.

Usagi était étonné, tout comme Takahiro. Si son haut était couvert du sang de quelqu'un d'autre, ça signifie qu'une autre personne, blessée voir pire, était avec lui. Puis, il se rappela soudainement des autres disparus.

_ Misaki est le seul à avoir été retrouvé parmi les disparus ?

_ Oui, on ignore encore où sont les autres, Misaki pourra nous éclairer après ça. Mais on pense avoir plus d'indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Comment ça..?

Le policier hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Il y a quelques années, il y a eu deux affaires similaires dans d'autres pays. On peut y retrouver les mêmes circonstances à cette affaire, à chaque fois un groupe de jeunes disparait. La première fois ils ont tous été retrouvés mort, sauf une personne toujours porté disparu, et dans le deuxième cas, deux personnes ont été retrouvés en vie alors que tout les autres étaient morts. Ils avaient alors été interrogés, et ils ont avoués qu'ils avaient été embarqué de force dans un jeu mortel appelé le jeu du loup garou. Un groupe de jeune est enfermé dans un endroit, souvent un entrepôt désaffecté, et parmi eux il y a une sorte de taupe, appelé le loup, les autres doivent le tuer pour pouvoir s'échapper, sinon le loup les tues les un après les autres.

Usagi avait frissonné tout du long de son explication, s'imaginant Misaki dans une telle situation. Le sang sur ses affaires voulait donc dire que... Il ne préférait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, mais le fait qu'il soit le seul à être revenu voudrait dire qu'il a tué le malade qui les avait tous enfermé et forcé à s'entretuer.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un médecin.

_ Misaki est réveillé...

Les yeux d'Usagi s'écarquillèrent, avant de se précipiter vers la chambre de son amant. Il se figea sur place en voyant Misaki, assit sur son lit, le regard vide d'émotion.

_ Mi...saki...?

Sa voix le fit réagir, il sembla surpris, tournant légèrement son visage vers lui. Son regard verdoyant commença à larmoyer.

_ Usagi...san...

* * *

Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic sur JR, je me lance enfin !

Pour ceux qui connaissent, cette fic sera inspirée par le manga Doubt.

Comme c'est ma première fic sur ce manga, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques à me faire :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Can't Sleep

POV Misaki

Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui. Usagi-san... Usagi était en face de lui, lui faisant prendre pleinement conscience qu'il était en vie, loin de ce cauchemar. Il peinait à retenir ses larmes. Libre. Il était libre. Son corps fut pris de tremblement, tendant ses bras en direction de l'écrivain. Au diable sa fierté, il avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en face de lui. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui avant de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Misaki agrippa faiblement la chemise d'Usagi, de peur qu'on lui arrache, d'être à nouveau séparé de lui. Doucement, il se laissa aller contre lui, sanglottant faiblement. Il sentit la main d'Usagi dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement et tendrement.

_ Je suis là.. C'est fini Misaki...

Il savait bien que c'était fini, physiquement, mais mentalement, c'était une autre histoire. Il était encore choqué de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Comme son visage était logé contre le torse d'Usagi, il ne vit pas son frère, également dans la pièce, derrière l'écrivain. C'est sa voix qui le fit sortir de ses songes, l'appelant doucement, comme par crainte de lui faire peur. Misaki redressa donc légèrement la tête, regardant son grand frère, le détaillant. Il avait maigrit, et des cernes étaient présente sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler Usagi, mais ce dernier devait surement être dans le même état que Takahiro, il pouvait le sentir contre lui, l'écrivain avait aussi maigrit.

POV Usagi

Usagi desserra son étreinte, souhaitant laisser les deux frères ensemble pour leur retrouvaille. Il sortit donc quelques minutes de l'hôpital, le temps de s'allumer une cigarette. Il tira une latte et souffla la fumée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Misaki était là, il était de nouveau à ses côtés, mais il savait que rien ne sera comme avant. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu veiller sur Misaki. S'il l'avait empêché d'aller à cette sortie, il n'aurait pas eu à vivre tout ça. Il se décida enfin à remonter dans la chambre après une vingtaine de minutes. Misaki était assis au bord du lit, son frère en face de lui. Son amant leva ses yeux pour le regarder à son entrée dans la pièce. L'écrivain hésita un instant avant de parler.

_ Misaki... Comment te sens tu ?

Question conne, il devait se l'avouer, mais il ne savait pas comment briser le silence autrement. Misaki frissonna avant de sourire, mais d'un sourire faux.

_ Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas Usagi-san...

Usagi regarda tristement son amant, qu'avait-il vécu là-bas ? Il le saura plus tard, pour l'heure Misaki ne serait surement pas en mesure de raconter tout ça. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la jambe blessé de Misaki, comment avait-il pu se déplacer avec une telle blessure ? L'adrénaline devait y être pour quelque chose. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Tu devrais te reposer Misaki...

Ce dernier dévisageait l'écrivain, comme surpris par ses paroles. Il détourna subitement son regard, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix faible.

_ C'est plus à toi de te reposer... Tu devrais voir la tête que tu as... Vu les cernes sous tes yeux tu n'as sûrement pas dormis beaucoup...

Sa voix était pleine de remord, rejetant surement sur lui la faute de l'état de l'écrivain. Usagi soupira avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune, lui offrant un maigre sourire. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs surpris de ce geste.

_ Je vais bien, mais toi tu es blessé, donc tu as besoin de repos. Je reste là, tu ne risques plus rien maintenant.

Comme apaisé par ces paroles, Misaki s'allongea, agrippant légèrement la manche d'Usagi, avant de fermer ses yeux. Après quelques instant, il fini par s'endormir. Takahiro sourit faiblement en voyant la scène. Il n'était pas étonné du lien qui unissait ces deux la comme Usagi lui avait révélé quand Misaki était porté disparu. Il avait été surpris dans un premier temps mais avait fini par l'accepter. Pour lui, tout ce qui importe est le bonheur de son frère. Il finit par se redresser, décidant de laisser les amants seuls.

_ Je vais rentrer... S'il y a des nouvelles tu as mon portable, donc n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Usagi hocha la tête, regardant son ami partir. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Misaki, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il était si heureux de le sentir à nouveau près de lui, et cette fois il ne compte pas refaire la même erreur. Si le pire était arrivé... Il n'osa même pas y penser. Misaki est sa raison de vivre, la personne pour qui il se réveille chaque matin, sa disparition avait donc causé pas mal de dégât sur lui. Misaki est comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Un petit gémissement le sortit de ses pensées. Le visage de son amant semblait apeuré, de plus il commençait à s'agiter un peu. Il faisait surement un cauchemar.. Il hésita cependant à le réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'un franchisse la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Misaki !?

Deux médecins qui passaient devant la chambre à ce moment entrèrent, s'approchant du plus jeune. Il commençait à se débattre violement dans son sommeil, ce qui risquait de rouvrir sa blessure.

_ Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Je.. Je veux pas mourir !

Les médecins lui injectèrent un calmant, puis, progressivement, il arrêta de se débattre, laissant seulement des larmes perler le long de ses joues. Il continua tout de même à parler dans son sommeil, encore agité.

_ Ne...fait pas ça... Su...mi...

Usagi écarquilla ses yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il en était sûr, Misaki venait de prononcer un nom qui ne lui était pas étranger.

* * *

Chapitre 2 terminé !

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus d'information sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'absence de Misaki, si tout se passe bien le chapitre devrait parraître dans la semaine :D

J'adore tout ce qui est dark fic donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça vire un peu au glauque dans les futurs chapitres (vous serez prévenu au moins ^^).

Review :

 **Katia27 :** Oh, coucou ! :D

Contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ (une connaisseuse de Doubt/Judge ! )

Pour tout te dire j'avais l'idée depuis un moment mais j'hésitais à l'écrire comme ça fait quelques temps que j'ai pas posté de fic, et c'est en tombant sur ta fic que ça m'a donné le tilt de l'écrire xD Il y a trop peu de dark fic fr sur cet anime donc j'y ajoute ma petite touche !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Message

Usagi était assis sur une chaise, en face du lit de Misaki. Ce dernier dormait toujours, plus calmement cette fois, sûrement à cause de calmants. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à la dernière chose qu'il avait prononcer avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond. Il avait prononcé le nom de "Sumi", comme le nom de son senpai. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il se trouvait également là-bas ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le plus jeune, sa main venant se perdre dans sa chevelure.

_ Je te protègerais Misaki...

Oui, il va l'aider à s'en sortir mentalement, pour qu'il retrouve une joie de vivre comme avant. Un médecin entra d'ailleurs dans la chambre, sans doute pour voir comment va Misaki. L'homme en blouse blanche sourit en le saluant avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune, observant l'état de sa jambe.

_ Il va lui falloir quelques jours pour pouvoir remarcher normalement.. Il pourra retourner chez lui dès ce soir s'il se sent d'état mais il sera obligé d'utiliser des béquilles.

L'auteur frissonna en s'imaginant son amant en béquille, cette blessure était plus sérieuse qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il contempla Misaki dans son sommeil, se posant plusieurs questions. Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre d'autre ? Est-ce qu'il était blessé ailleurs ? D'où provenait le sang sur son haut ? Toutes ces questions le taraudait. Il reporta son attention sur le médecin avant de prendre la parole d'un ton hésitant.

_ Est-ce que vous savez... comment va Misaki ? Je veux dire.. Est-ce qu'il a d'autres blessures à part sa cuisse ?

L'homme en face de lui le regarda, hésitant un peu avant de répondre.

_ La blessure sur sa cuisse est la plus sérieuse si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe. Sinon il a deux légères entailles, une au bras et l'autre au torse, et il a des marques au niveau du cou.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aux dernières paroles. Des marques au cou...? Quelqu'un avait essayé d'étrangler Misaki ? Il frissonna à cette pensée, s'imaginant l'horreur qu'il avait pu vivre. Il prit soudainement conscience de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir contempler à nouveau son amant, qui devait sûrement être le dernier survivant des participants de ce jeu mortel. Est-ce qu'il a du en venir à tuer quelqu'un pour ça...? Il avait du mal à s'imaginer son Misaki tuer quelqu'un, mais dans une telle situation, n'importe qui pourrait montrer une deuxième personnalité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le médecin était sortit, c'est seulement quand ce dernier était revenu avec une paire de béquilles qu'il revient à lui. Il allait prendre la parole pour parler au médecin mais un gémissement lui fit reporter son attention sur son amant. Ce dernier plissait ses yeux, le visage affichant une expression presque terrifié.

_ N..non...

Le médecin, voyant Misaki commencer à s'agiter dans son sommeil, allait lui injecter un calmant. Quand soudain, le plus jeune se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. L'esprit encore embrumé, il recula à l'approche du médecin, les larmes aux yeux. Usagi se redressa sans perdre de temps pour rejoindre Misaki, comprenant que ce dernier devait surement se croire là bas.

_ Misaki.. Tu es en sécurité... C'est moi, Usami...

Ses tremblements cessèrent progressivement, comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, il sembla si fragile sur le moment. L'auteur s'approcha doucement de son amant, le prenant dans ses bras. Misaki se laissa aller contre son torse, la chemise d'Akihiko s'humidifiant de ses larmes. Le médecin préféra sortir, les laissant seuls. Usagi en profita pour caresser les cheveux du plus jeune et d'embrasser son front.

_ Usagi...san...

Il porta son attention sur Misaki, tout ouïe. Il voulait le rassurer, il voulait lui rendre ce sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis cet évènement. Mais avant même qu'il prenne la parole, un policier entra dans la chambre. Misaki resta contre l'auteur, tendu. Il s'approcha du lit, attendant quelques secondes avant de parler.

_ Je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais... Est-ce que vous accepterez de répondre à quelques questions ? Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, je n'insisterais pas plus sur la question, mais essayez au moins...

Misaki sortit doucement son visage du torse d'Usagi, regardant le policier, comme pour lui donner son accord. L'auteur prit doucement la main de Misaki dans la sienne, comme pour l'encourager. Il avait lui aussi envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Tout d'abord... combien étiez vous ?

Misaki prit une inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante.

_ On était huit...

L'homme nota sur un carnet les réponses de Misaki avant de reprendre.

_ Si je vous montre une carte, est-ce que vous arriveriez à me situer l'endroit où vous étiez ?

Misaki mordilla sa lèvre.

_ Je... Je peux essayer...

Le policier sortit une carte, montrant à Misaki le parc où il a été retrouvé. Il montra la forêt.

_ J'ai... J'ai marché tout droit... C'était un bâtiment dans la forêt... Une vieille cabane... On était enfermé dans le sous sol...

Le policier rangea la carte, souriant doucement.

_ Je vais m'arrêter là pour cette fois, je vous remercie pour votre aide, on va enquêter sur les lieux et on reviendra vers vous pour d'autres questions.

Sur ces paroles, il repartit aussi vite qu'il est venu. Misaki soupira un coup, retournant contre le torse de son amant. Comment va se dérouler la suite des opérations ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait bientôt obtenir ces réponses. Usagi caressa les cheveux du plus jeune avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

_ Est-ce que tu veux rentrer où tu préfères rester encore un peu à l'hôpital...? Un médecin m'a dit que je pouvais te ramener ce soir mais uniquement si tu acceptais de marcher avec des béquilles le temps que ta jambe cicatrise..

Une lueur naquit dans les yeux de Misaki, quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de l'écrivain pour s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, attrapant les béquilles. Il se redressa lentement, aidé par ces dernières.

_ Usagi-san... Je veux rentrer...

L'auteur sourit avant de se redresser. Il sortit de la chambre avec lui pour signer quelques paperasses avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer. Il installa Misaki dans la voiture avant de prendre place sur le siège conducteur. Le trajet se déroula dans le calme. Une fois arrivé à la résidence, Usagi aida l'étudiant à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier alla s'installer dans le canapé, observant la pièce. L'auteur n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis un moment, la poussière avait commencé à prendre place à certain endroit. Usagi commençait à se dire qu'il aurait du laisser Misaki une nuit de plus à l'hôpital le temps qu'il fasse le ménage. La soirée fut plutôt silencieuse, le plus jeune étant partit se coucher tôt. Usagi veilla sur lui toute la nuit jusqu'au matin où le téléphone se mit à sonner. L'auteur alla donc décrocher.

_ Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi matinale. Je suis le policier de l'hôpital.

_ Oh, bonjour, vous avez du nouveau ?

_ C'est justement pour ça que je vous appelle.. On a découvert l'endroit, mais on a découvert six cadavres... Il semblerait qu'une autre personne ai survécu... Mais à l'entrée on a retrouvé... une main, et aucun des six cadavres n'a de main en moins.

Misaki descendit doucement les escaliers avec ses béquilles, regardant Usagi, se demandant qui est au téléphone. Il en profita pour aller chercher le courrier.

_ Et vous savez à qui elle appartient...?

_ On va faire des analyses, mais j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas du malade qui a organisé ce jeu..

Usagi allait répondre dans soudain Misaki se mit à crier. Il se précipita vers l'entrée, retrouvant Misaki à genoux au sol, en larme, tremblant, avec à ses côtés une lettre ouverte, une feuille blanche avec un message écrit en sang dessus.

"The Game is not Over"*

* * *

 _*"La partie n'est pas terminée"_

Et voilà, chapitre 3 fini ! Plus les chapitres passent, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'inspiration pour qu'ils soient de plus en plus long, sans doute parce que je voulais installer l'intrigue petit à petit, j'en sais rien

Du coup, pour le prochain chapitre, je peux rien promettre pour donner une information de parution, je suis un peu dans la zone rouge en ce moment... (Mi août et j'ai toujours pas trouver d'entreprise qui accepte de me prendre en alternance, soit disant car j'ai pas assez d'expérience (entre nous si je l'avais je me serais pas emmerder à continuer mes études, je serais déjà en train de bosser xD)).

Donc bon ma priorité c'est ma recherche d'entreprise, après je passe pas mal de temps sur les jeux vidéos en dehors de ça (pokémon powa & addiction à un certain MOBA...), donc je vais tout de même essayer de publier ça avant la fin du mois, ça devrait le faire !

Donc je vous dis à la prochaine

 **Review :**

 **Elisa :** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que ça sera le cas de ce chapitre aussi =)


End file.
